Fingerprint has been widely used in forensics and applications that need high security. In recent years, low-cost fingerprint tools have been developed and integrated into biometric mouse, keyboards, laptops, cell phones, etc. to enhance security of small-to-medium scale applications (about 1 to 100 users). For small-to-medium scale applications, system cost is a key factor. To save cost, low cost sensors (a few dollars) are normally used. However, low cost sensors have low quality. In general, cost is proportional to the scan area of the sensor. For example, low cost fingerprint sensors have small areas that can only capture a small section of the fingerprint. Consequently the fingerprint verification performance will degrade. Normally, when a user is being rejected three times during the fingerprint verifications or identifications, the verifications process terminates without offering further trials of fingerprint scanning. The failure of verification caused by the low quality of fingerprint scanning may eventually affect users' confidence in using the fingerprint approach. In addition, using small partial fingerprints for verifications also have high probability of risks in a final determination of the verification.